


and cut to black

by girlsarewolves



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, so not comliant with that canon, written before the unrated cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end she's off to paradise. Curtains fall. Fade to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and cut to black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



* * *

'Just relax,' he tells her - only in her mind (where she's laying on a soft, warm bed in a room with stained glass windows). 'It only hurts at first,' he promises her. He has a kinder face than she'd imagined - or is she imagining he has a kinder face than he does? - and so she decides to believe him.

'Take me away,' she pleads though her lips never move. Her fingers curl and grip the arms of the chair (but she only feels satin sheets). 'Make it go away,' she pleads with open eyes. She wonders if she closes them, will he go away?

'I need you to look at me,' he told her moments ago. 'Just lay back and relax.'

So would closing her eyes ruin it for him? She keeps them wide open. Fights not to blink as he hovers over her - and she wishes all the men looked at her like that. Like she's simply a girl and not a toy to claim (like she's something precious and to be loved).

'I'll set you free,' he tells her - only in her mind (where she's holding onto him, kissing him, keeping her legs wide open). He closes in; it's one swift movement, and he's inside her. It's cold and cruel and unfeeling, but all she knows is heat and arms cradling her and someone telling her she's finally free.

They're moving her. He's finally speaking but it's not to her - but Baby Doll is lost within her mind, where the High Roller loves her like none of the other men ever bothered to. They're moving her, and someone else is talking to her and gripping her - but Baby Doll is smiling, because she only hears the High Roller telling Blue he'll never touch her again.

And then they're leaving, heading out the open gates where the moon is rising. It still hangs low in the sky though, big and bright and yellow. It's shining right on her, and she thinks she hears someone calling her 'Miss' - but the High Roller is calling her by her real name (which she remembers, she finally remembers after days of 'Baby Doll').

'Just relax,' he tells her. 'You won't ever hurt again,' he promises her. 'You're free.'

"In paradise," she whispers. She finally closes her eyes.


End file.
